Scared to Admit
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Oneshot. Tea tells Yugi how she feels but he doesn't say anything. Why? TeaYugi


**A/N: Hey? What's up guys? I'm here with a new one shot! Téa and Yugi. **

**But first I want to thank those who reviewed my stories, once or all of them and thank you to those who say I write good stories. **

**Sorry to keep you busy but here's my story!**

"Scared to Admit"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Téa and Yugi

Rated T (one bad word or two)

Romance/Drama

Summary: One-shot. Téa tells Yugi that she loves him but he rejects. Why?

Notes: Please read my P.S. at the bottom of the page! **Very** Important!

(Do not Own Yu Gi Oh!)

Sunset: School's Roof Top

Téa just sat there, wondering. How could she possibly tell Yugi that she loves him? Her friends told her to fine a perfect moment so the two can be alone, tell him that she loves him and he'll kiss her! As they said, he's not the bastard type, and it's true! He's so kind and sweet and would never hurt her in anyway.

'_Then why can't I tell him?_' she thought. _'I guess I'm kind of scared. But scared of what; he won't feel the same?'_

She closed her eyes and sighed. "This is too confusing." She whispered.

"Téa?"

She jumped and turned around before relaxing a bit. "Oh Yugi. You kind of scared me."

"I'm sorry. Did I bother you?" he asked softly.

"No! Of course not! What gave you that idea?"

"Well," Yugi began. "You looked so calm and I was wondering what was on your mind."

'_He's so caring.'_ She thought with a smile. "It was nothing. Just looking at the sunset."

The boy nodded. "May I join you?"

"Sure."

She sat back down and patted the spot next to her. He blushed a bit that she couldn't see him but when there and sat next to her.

Silence took over for a bit and it wasn't broken til Yugi spoke. "Beautiful view, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I romantic view, no?" She reasoned but the two blushed at what she said and it was quiet again.

'_Stupid!'_ The brunette told to herself. '_That was such a bad move!'_

"Hey Téa?"

She turned her head to see her crush and said. "Yeah."

His eyes were soft as he gently asked her. "Is anything wrong?"

She blinked and asked, "No. Why?"

He sighed softly and explained. "Well, you have been acting kind of weird around me and I was wondering if I did something to make you mad at me?"

The girl's eyes widened. "No! But acting like what?"

He stared at her and continued. "You've been running away from me sometimes and stared at me during some of our classes."

She gulped. What a mistake she had been doing. But Yugi saw her gulp and his expression was depressed now. "So something is wrong, huh?"

The blue eyed teen wrapped her arms around her and looked away. "It's not you, it's me."

Yugi placed a hand on her shoulder and said gently. "You can tell me anything."

She sniffed but did not turn. "No I can't."

"Téa, I just want to know what's wrong."

"Yugi, please, I can't. I couldn't. It would ruin our friendship."

"Nothing could ruin our friendship except lies."

Tears filled up in her eyes as she pressed on. "It's just that, well, ever since Duelist Kingdom, I've had some feelings growing."

It was quiet and she knew that Yugi wanted her to finish. "And, these feelings were growing…for you Yugi."

She turned to look at him and she saw his mouth open with huge eyes. He shook his head and responded, "What kind of feelings?"

"Feelings of…love." She said slowly.

He shook his head and again and told her, "I'm sorry Téa. I…um….have to go."

"Yugi?" she started but he had already left. She dropped her head back into her arms and cried.

Next Morning: Heading to School

Téa walked slowly the next day. Why did she have to tell him? Couldn't she say a lie? But no, she had to tell him how she felt. _'Why did I have to be a bitch? A stupid cretin!'_

As she continued to walk, she soon spotted a special someone on a bench. "Yugi?" she quickened her pace and spoke again. "Yugi?"

He didn't look up so she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder like he did to her. He looked up and saw that he was _'Crying?'_

"Téa?" He wiped his tears away, missing some spots.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer but continued to sniff. She was about to ask him again but his lips covered her own. Her eyes widened but relaxed and kissed him back. The kiss ended a little too soon when Yugi broke away. "Téa, I'm sorry. But I can't be with you, no matter how much I want to."

Her own eyes felt like crying as she asked, "Why?"

"I just, can't see you hurt. I still have the millennium puzzle and I know that someone is going to try and steal it. And if they are some crazy ass like Marik was, I don't want you involved. You can get killed if evil comes back again and don't want that to happen. So I would much rather if you with some other guy than putting you in some kind of danger."

She was touched by his words. So he didn't hate her. He didn't think she was a slut? He did care about her more than a friend. "Oh, Yugi." He lowered his head and she lifted it up with her finger. "Yugi." She continued once they locked eyes. "Yugi, I don't care about that. I just want to be with you."

He shook his head. "I don't want you hurt."

"Yugi, evil isn't the only way I could die. Any way I could die. Car accident, fire, war, illness. And if I were to die, than I would want your love before I did because love is better than no love. And you're the only one I care for. "

He looked at her and sniffed his last. "Really?"

She smiled "Really."

He grinned and hugged her before giving her a longer kiss.

**P.S. Hey guys. I want to write another one shot but I'm in between two choices. I won't have time to write both of them but I will have time to do one. After a month I'll write the next one. Here they are; first one: a lemon or two: a sonfic. Tell me which one you like please! **


End file.
